Infantile offer: Cerca del abismo
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'-
1. Chapter 1

**My sunshine**

**Prefacio.**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:**_ Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la propisición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

Desde bien pequeña, tan solo tenía algo en mente, la felicidad, una palabra que constitutía tantas cosas que hacía que incluso el dolor resultara agradable. ¿Quién no desearía discutir por el nombre que debes ponerle a tu hija? Yo sí, como podéis comprobar.

Siempre he algo, algo que cada vez parece estar al alcance de mi mano, pero a la vez tan lejos, yo siempre me quise casar a los diecisiete, antes de empezar la universidad e ir a la universidad con mi marido, deseaba quedarme embarazada unos días antes de que acabara la universidad y deseaba vivir en algún lugar de La Push, para oler el olor de la playa cada mañana.

Y aquella misma tarde, parecía que mi sueño iba a cumplirse, aunque yo si quiera pudiese dar el paso para empezar, miré a aquellos ojos profundos y si quiera podía percatarme de todo el amor que radiaban.

¿Bells?- Vaciló, asustado.

síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Grité, en cuanto me había percatado de la gravedad de la situación, mi sueño estaba a punto de empezar y veía toda aquella adolescencia de incertidumbre atrás y no podía evitar gritar con fuerza y decir que sí, sí, sí, sí, en aquellos momentos, me sentía demasiado eufórica para si quiera decir otra cosa.

¿De veras?- Sus ojos se dilataron ante mi respuesta tan efusiva y me alzó entre sus brazos mientras nos fundíamos en un tierno beso.- ¿De veras?- Asentí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bells, dime que me amas y que esto es verdad.-Rogó.

Tragué en seco, mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por mis mejillas, asentí, mientras asimilaba todo lo ocurrido, aún si quiera podía creerlo, estaba ocurriendo de verdad y el mundo parecía radiar al son de mi compás.

Por siempre.- Concluí.-Jacob Black.-

* * *

_**15 días antes.**_

Alice me miraba sonriente mientras me enseñaba diferentes vestidos para su primera cita con el sub-capitán de baloncesto, Jasper Hale, que aún ser el hermano de una de las chicas más ególatras del instituto, era guapo y nada presuntuoso y Alice, dijo que era suficiente para que el amor naciera.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabemos nosotras del amor? Dos chicas de quince años que si quiera saben que desean ser en la vida, ansiosas de conocer mundo y agarrarse a la primera oportunidad de felicidad que encuentren, no sabemos nada sobre el amor, o tal vez demasiado, los padres de Alice y los míos, son dos divorcios conflictivos, sabemos lo que es cuando el amor se acaba pero no sabemos como empieza.

Ese.- Le dije muy segura a Alice, cuando me enseñó una camisa verde, acorde con sus ojos esmeralda.- Te irá perfecto.

Pero no dudamos en tener ni una sola oportunidad para descubrir aquel gran enigma del mundo.

Me acerqué a Alice, poniéndome detrás suyo, cogí la cámara que esta tenía sobre su cama y nos hice una foto delante de un espejo, con Alice mostrando su gran sonrisa y pegando a su cuerpo la camiseta verde esmeralda.

La pienso colgar en mi blog cuando te vayas.- Me sonrió.

Las dos tenemos un trato, casarnos el mismo día, a la misma hora en la misma iglesia, un plan descabellado en el cual se deben acentuar los pasos descabellados.

Encontrar al amor de tu vida.

Fácil, pensé, Jacob Black, uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto y algo parecido a mi novio,

Enamorarte.

el amor de mi vida? No lo sé.

Casarse y ser felices.

Y en este día la fase primera había estado completada por las dos, tan solo quedaban dos fases insignificantes y fáciles de cumplir, dos fases al acecho para asaltarnos en la cara.

Se oyeron unos golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta, me reí al ver el rostro de irritación de Alice, que corría desesperada al ver la cabeza de su hermano asomada en la puerta, con uno de sus osos de peluche imnombrables.

Me reí al ver el rostro de desesperación de Alice e hice una foto en el momento culminante, cuando Alice cogía a su hermano de trece años y le arrancaba su oso de los brazos, mientras este reía, de satisfacción porque su hermana le hacía caso, hasta Alice no pudo evitar romper a reír.

El hermano de Alice estaba enfermo, gravemente enfermo y no podía salir de casa en ninguna de las circunstancias, a veces se sentía solo, lo sé, puedo verlo en sus ojos, pero al fin y al cabo, es un niño que le falta la esencia de la vida, un niño débil, de ojos esmeralda.

El rostro de Alice se crispó cuando Edward comenzó a toser con fuerza, esta se quitó encima de su hermano, sin percatarse de que este aún tenía el eso apretado contra su pecho y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones de su habitación.

El inhalador, el inhalador.- Susurraba Alice, tenían un par de inhaladores por habitación, su enfermedad era demasiado grave.

Me acerqué a Edward, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos y no podía dejar de toser, acarició su rostro con cuidado, mientras hasta yo me sentía aún más nerviosa.

Alice por fin encontró el inhalador y lo puso entre los labios de Edward y este inhaló con fuerza su escape hacia la vida, yo miré, como siempre, desde un rincón de la habitación, mientras Alice sollozaba, culpándose a sí misma.

Edward..-Siseé para mí misma, mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

Él se jugaba la vida todos los días, sin excepción, con cada mínimo esfuerzo que producía, mi corazón se encogió al ver como Alice abrazaba el escuálido cuerpo de su hermano y sollozaba con más fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?-

Edward asintió.

Si quiera, en aquel instante, me percaté de como Edward Cullen iba a interferir al largo de mi vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero que le tengáis la amabilidad de clicar al botón verde y comentar sobre la historia.**

**Xoxo**

**BloodAliceCullen.**


	2. Petición

**My sunshine**

**Prefacio.**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:** _Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la propisición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

Primero de todo avisar de que **NO HABRÁ LEMMON,** no es algo que me agrade, el lemmon, creo que quién quiera imaginarse lo que quiera...;

**Isabella-15 años**

**Alice- 15 años**

**Edward- 13**

**Jacob- 16**

**Jasper- 16**

**Hay veces que los sueños cuestan de conseguirlos, alzas la mano, buscas algo entre la niebla y no hay nada, dime dónde estás, quiero, quiero, lo quiero, aquel sol personal, quiero que esté sobre mi cabeza, para siempre, quiero su calor, te quiero a ti pequeño sol que siempre radiará mi corazón.**

**Y dejar que tu cabeza de vueltas y vueltas al compás de tus sentimientos, baby, que la vida son dos días y unos está lloviendo y este momento es solo nuestro, es como un gran sueño hecho realidad, eres mi sol personal, baja del cielo y quédate conmigo para siempre.**

**No lo dejes así, somos como dos almas gemelas que gritan encontrarse y muéstrame donde hay una escalera para llegar a ti, para poderte ver y entregarte mi alma, por tan solo un rayo de luz, baby, estoy hecha para ti, es irremediable.**

.

.

.

**14 días antes.**

Tan solo soy una niña que no sabe del amor, pensé mirando a Jacob, mientras sonreía, mañana acababan las clases y a pesar de que eran principios de verano, podía divisar desde la ventanilla del coche de Jacob como el sol seguía escondido. ¿estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo?

Pero es que me sentía tan segura a su lado, era como haber crecido, eyh, he crecido, miradme, me siento más mayor e importante, siento como mis facciones más maduras, siento lo que siento y siento que Jacob – a pesar de sacarme tan solo un año y siete meses.- es más adulto de lo que yo seré jamás y es que tiene aquella fuerza caracterísitca de una persona adulta.

Pero igualmente, tengo miedo, ey, pienso, mientras nos acercamos a su casa, hoy voy a ser mayor, voy a ser mujer, me siento mayor, es como si mis piernas se estirasen de golpe y mi cadera comenzara a hacer curvas. ¿no ves la sabieza de mis ojos? ¿ a caso no notas como me han crecido los pechos, de repente?

Estoy a punto de ser mujer, donde se debe tenerlo todo y lo único que me queda es la ironía. (**1**)

.

.

.

¿Alice?- Esperé a que mi mejor amiga respondiese, parecía confundida de mi llamada, justo en medio de la hora del descanso, posiblemente estaría preparando un discurso convincente del porqué me he perdido todas las clases.

Pero no me habló sobre mi irresponsabilidad, si no sobre su cita con Jasper, sobre como hoy la había mirado con ojos soñadores y como había besado sus labios tiernamente, de como se sentía al fijar sus ojos en los suyos y en lo bien que se sentía en salir con alguien mayor.

Si quiera me dio tiempo ha hablar, cuando me percaté, la campana sonaba al otro lado del teléfono y ella se despedía de mí y yo aún no había pronunciado más palabra, dije su nombre, para asegurarme que estaba al otro lado de la linea, me siento tan sumamente estúpida que me dan ganas de romper a llorar.

No, por mucho que digan, la primera vez nunca sale como en las películas, no es bonita, ni dulce, ni romántica, es ruda e inexperta, es horrible y dolorosa , es repulsiva y te hace sentirte sucia, es más, en este instante, estoy llamando desnuda, desde la casa de Jacob y me siento una zorra y una puta, sí, que guay salir con alguien mayor, que guay es mojar su cama con sangre, que guay es ser como las demás y dejarte llevar por la mierda.

Pero bueno, pensé tristemente,_** es otro pequeño paso hasta mi sueño.**_

Cogí mis cosas y me las enfundé sin demasiada prisa, Jacob estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Nunca creí aquellas leyendas de que después de follar se quedaban durmiendo, pero, sorpresa, duermen plácidamente sobre su cama, mientras la chica llora desolada porque acaba de perder lo que parecía que era lo único suyo.

.

.

.

Estuve un rato en la playa, el tiempo exacto que tendría que haber estado en el instituto, llegué puntual como un reloj para coger el teléfono que llamaba a mi casa y avisé a la secretaria del instituto de que estaba enferma, pero que mañana volvería sin problemas, ella musitó palabras afirmativas sin entusiasmo y se cortó la linea.

Charlie estuvo el tiempo justo para comer y marcharse dándome un beso en la mejilla y todo parecía igual que siempre, aunque yo estaba rota por dentro. ¿ Cómo pude hacerlo? Me pregunté miles de veces a lo largo del día, pero no tuve respuesta alguna a mis preguntas, nunca, sí, quería sentirme mayor, soy mayor, pensé, soy una estúpida adulta, ¿felicidades? no.

Hoy no me sentía con ánimos de hacer demasiadas cosas, aunque debía verle la parte buena de la vida, era una especie de adulta, había pasado por lo peor, ya tan solo quedaban las pequeñas cosas que hacían sonreír, suspiré, es mi sueño, pensé, es algo que debo cumplir, es algo que estoy cumpliendo sin darme cuenta, aunque, a veces, me quedo pensando, si de verdad he elegido al amor de mi vida, a la persona correcta para ser feliz.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy en mi coche, delante de casa de Alice y si quiera puedo reprimir el pensamiento de Jacob, en mi coche, llendo demasiado rápido, de aquello hacía unos cinco meses, él se reía del temor que le tenía a la velocidad, pero bajó la velocidad, por mí y mi temor, algo que me hizo reír.

Me cogió a rastras y me puso sobre su regazo, al fin y al cabo, por LaPush casi no habían oficiales de policía y mucho menos se dedicaban a vigilar el tráfico, siempre donde hubiesen ladrones o grafiteros, no había tiempo para la velocidad.

Me agarré con fuerza a sus brazos y pude sentir la velocidad del motor, nunca supe que mi camioneta podía llegar a tanto y es que no podía, nos paramos a los diez minutos y Jacob se llevó mi camioneta tres días para arreglarla, siempre me quedará ese recuerdo al entrar a mi camioneta, pero a pesar de ser un recuerdo feliz, no me produce ni la más mínima felicidad.

Solo soy una niña de quince años que no sé nada del amor, pero ansió descubrirlo todo, es como el deseo más estremecedor que he tenido en toda mi vida, como una espiral contradictoria, deseo saber que es el amor, vivirlo en mis propias carnes y después volver a disfrutar de mi feliz adolescencia, pero no todo es posible, ¿verdad?

Lo peor, es que ya estoy atada a ese sueño y parece que mis cadenas no pueden soltarse, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo, soy una contra el mundo que me rodea, una encarcelada para siempre en lo que piensa que es la felicidad, quiero ser grande y pequeña, pero es que, ya soy mayor, aunque tenga cara de niña pequeña.

Miré la gran casa que se divisaba por mi ventanilla y suspire, la casa de los Cullen, no creía si era el mejor momento para entrar, si quiera sabía si Alice estaba en aquellos momentos en ella, o si Jasper la acompañaba, me acomodé en asiento y miré al frente, mientras ahogaba un grito entre mis manos.

Cuando me percaté ya estaba picando a la puerta de los Cullen, di un pequeño golpe en la puerta, pero no fue Alice quién me abrió, ni Carlisle, ni Esme, si quiera el hermano mayor Cullen, Emmet, con diecinueve años recién cumplidos y su gran sonrisa, si no el más pequeño de los Cullen, el más débil, Edward.

Hoy parecía más débil, a cinco centímetros de mis ojos, se hallaba su figura, pálida como la cal, con grandes ojeras debajo aquellas espirales esmeralda sin vida y sus labios secos, de un color malva como las flores marchitándose.

Me quedé sin aliento al ver como se había degradado en tan solo un día, toqué con la punta de mis dedos su rostro, estaba ardiendo, él seguía mirándome con aquella mirada errabunda que hacía que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Me acluquillé, en este momento, él era más alto que yo, me miraba, mi corazón se encogió en un instante.

-¿ Estás bien, pequeño?- Este tan solo asintió, aunque , a pesar de tener los pies en el suelo, se tambaleaba lentamente de un lado al otro.

Tragué en seco, él asintió debilmente.

-¿Estás solo?-

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ni Alice?-

Negó, suspire con fuerza, mientras me levantaba del suelo, con el pensamiento de irme, pero, justo cuando me giraba para encaminarme a mi auto, algo, o más bien, alguien, agarró mi camisa de forma débil, me giré con cautela.

Edward me miraba con aquellos ojos esmeralda, como si estuviese apunto de llorar, tan solo le sacaba dos años, pero parecía tan débil que hacía que mi corazón se encogiera, cerré la puerta tras mis pies, este aún no había soltado mi camisa y me llevaba con su débil fuerza hacia su habitación, le seguí, mientras mordía mi labio.

Igualmente, no tenía nada que hacer, podría quedarme un rato con aquel pequeño niño, el hermano pequeño de mi mejor amiga, aunque, estar con él, tampoco sería un suplicio, lo sabía, podía sentirlo nada más ver sus mejillas pálidas.

Y pensé, que en cierta forma, era demasiado egoísta y egocéntrica, incluso ególatra, pensar en mis problemas, mínimos y sin importancia, cuando alguien como él, como aquel pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda no tenía nada que hacer en su vida, pues ya había acabada sin si quiera dar el último suspiro, todos lo sabían, iba a morir.

Casi podía percibir como se marchitaba poco a poco, mientras me llevaba a su habitación, casi podía ver como se iba degradando, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, en cierta forma, aunque sonara, de nuevo, egocéntrico, deseaba irme, no quería estar al lado de un niño que estaba a punto de morir y mucho menos cogerle cariño.

¿ Para qué pasar una tarde agradable que después recordaría llorando en su tumba?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras dejaba que el pequeño niño la guiara hasta la puerta de su habitación, me miró cautivamente y abrió la puerta.

Nunca había visto su habitación por dentro, pero jamás me la había imaginado así, era como estar ya en las nubes en el cielo, sentí ganas de romper a llorar.

**Ya estaba en el cielo.**

Sus paredes eran de color azul celeste y nubes esponjosas la decoraban, en el techo, tenía colgados pequeños aviones de papel crapé iban danzando al compás de la casi inexistente brisa.

Me quedé sin aliento, Edward se sentó en su cama, sus sábanas eran de un blanco terciopelo con nubes azules, me senté donde él huequeaba la mano y tragué saliva.

Tienes que hacerme un favor.-Pidió.

Apreté los labios, asintiendo.

Voy a morir.-Me explicó y me quedé sin aliento, él ya lo sabía y no le importaba, por la aclaración de las palabras.- Y quiero hacer algo antes de morir.-Se ruborizó.-Pero, al estar aquí encerrado, no conozco a nadie y siento vergüenza, tú eres la chica – no familiar – más cercana que tengo y..-

Enarqué una ceja.

-Quiero perder la virginidad contigo.-

Aguanté la respiración durante un instante, ¿había oído bien?

Él tan solo era un niño, aunque en realidad, a mis ojos, sí que era un hombre, aunque, no sabía que hacer, parecía tan lejano y de repente, su aliento chocó contra el mio, en todos los sentidos, si quiera me había percatado que él existía en mi mundo y ahora, estaba queriendo tomar parte, una parte esencial.

Hoy yo había perdido la virginidad, no era agradable, no era nada agradable, no era como tocar el cielo con los dedos como tantas veces explicaron, no era divertido, más bien dolorosa, Jacob es un gran chico, no era virgen, más bien experto, era rudo en aquel campo, me sentía una muñeca débil cuando él intentaba que fuéramos uno.

Suspiré con fuerza, hubiese sido precioso que él hubiera sido siempre virgen, siempre una luz irrompible, pero hay veces, que debes dejar por alto lo que quedaría _bonito_ en un simple libro y vivir la vida, con aquella suma imperfección.

¿Cuándo?-Pregunté, ruborizada.

Él me miró un segundo, dio un grito sordo, parpadeó perplejo y se aclaró la garganta, un tanto somnoliento, él era pequeño e indefenso, él no tenía demasiado que ofrecer al mundo, su vida ya acababa, parecía que iba a llegar al fin en pocos momentos, oh diós, siento lo que estoy pensando hacer con un niño tan pequeño.

Me miró, su mirada marchita me atravesó durante un instante, me quedé sin respiración cuando se acercó a mí, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, aunque yo si quiera lo imaginaba, aún me sentía sumamente pequeña, aún era una niña que debía aprender del mundo, no me sentía bien, deseaba quedarme callada, de repente, me pareció alguien varonil y seguro.

Todo un hombre, aunque era un niño.

Ahora.-

Acabé bajo su cuerpo, sin habla y sus labios amodeándose a los míos y pensé, que ciertamente, el mundo está repleto de normas, aunque la mayoría solo sirven para romperlas.

Porque sus labios, eran más dulces que los de cualquiera y sus ojos más profundos que los de un sabio y sus pensamientos, que parecían que me podía divisar a simple vista, parecían aturdidos, los dos sabíamos que esto no era sexo, ni hacer el amor, no tenía nombre, sin nombre, sin lugar, sin acontecimiento, no ocurrió nada..

..y ocurrió todo.

**Hay veces que los sueños cuestan de conseguirlos, alzas la mano, buscas algo entre la niebla y no hay nada, dime dónde estás, quiero, quiero, lo quiero, aquel sol personal, quiero que esté sobre mi cabeza, para siempre, quiero su calor, te quiero a ti pequeño sol que siempre radiará mi corazón.**

**Y dejar que tu cabeza de vueltas y vueltas al compás de tus sentimientos, baby, que la vida son dos días y unos está lloviendo y este momento es solo nuestro, es como un gran sueño hecho realidad, eres mi sol personal, baja del cielo y quédate conmigo para siempre.**

**No lo dejes así, somos como dos almas gemelas que gritan encontrarse y muéstrame donde hay una escalera para llegar a ti, para poderte ver y entregarte mi alma, por tan solo un rayo de luz, baby, estoy hecha para ti, es irremediable.**

**Sí, perdió la virginidad con Jacob.**

_**Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, en tan solo un capítulo, seis reviews, nunca me había ocurrido nada semejante, me dejaron perpleja y muchísimo más insegura, pues no quería defraudar a nadie, pero no sé si lo conseguí, necesito más reviews , porfavor.**_

_**El próximo capítulo..**_

_**Déjame aquí.-**_

_**Avance.**_

_**' Cuando no me encuentro bien, cuando los sueños parecen marchitarse, no quedan esperanza alguna, es bueno saber que él está ahí, que no se va a ir de su casa nunca, que es mío, solo mío, sé que parece egoísta pensarlo, pero en estos momentos, caería al foso de su tumba con él, entre mis brazos'**_

_**Los días… que estuvimos juntos…**Fueron apenas un instante… en el tiempo infinito…Y aunque algún día los olvidemos… en el fondo de nuestros corazones, seguirán brillando.  
_


	3. Rehúso

**My sunshine**

**Rehuso**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Nueva sipnopsis: **_Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'- _

**Cuando miro a Jacob, me quedo perpleja, al pensar, que será con él, con quién cumpliré mi sueño..**

_**Solo somos sueños, sueños a punto de nacer, deseamos abrir los ojos y cantar, quiero escuchar los sueños que esta noche me quieres contar, aunque parezca que te estoy haciendo un favor, dudaría quién se siente mejor en estos momentos, sí, soy egoísta, vengo aquí, a tu cama y te abrazo cuando estoy realmente mal y no quiero despertar, por eso caigo en aquel sueño profundo, un sueño del mismo color que tus ojos..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**12 días antes.**

Es la sonrisa de Jacob, la que a veces me hace dudar en qué está pensando, a veces puedo observar el vacío en sus ojos y es cuando sé que él también sabe lo que ocurrió hace dos días y sé qué él lo esconde como puede, él no tiene la culpa de nada, él puede hacer radiar mi felicidad durante un segundo, pero quiero permanecer feliz durante tanto tiempo..

Y a veces se me hace imposible, me supera tanta presión, prometí volver a la casa de Edward, pero ayer no fui y hoy no pienso volver, es como si los recuerdos volviesen a atravesar mi mente y no deseo volver a pensarlo, no deseo volver a llamarme a mí misma infiel, no deseo que mis sueños de nuevo se marchiten, ya estoy rota por dentro.

¿Qué debo esperar más?

A qué Jabob me arregle y todo se acaba y vuelvo otra noche con el hermano de mi mejor amiga y todo vuelve a la normalidad, no quiero esa monotonía de vida, quiero sentir como todo va bien sin esfuerzo, pero cada vez me esfuerzo más y más para sonreír, hasta que me canso y la sonrisa cesa y mi rostro es indignación, pero hasta que pueda aguantar un día más con la sonrisa, no puedo volver a ver a Edward y mostrarle a través de mis ojos, que de verdad, intento ser feliz con Jacob.

No intento destrozarlo, no quiero dañarlo de aquella forma, aún no sé cómo ocurrió, qué pasó, pero cuando todo acabó él seguía despierto y me observaba, con sus ojos esmeralda y yo esperaba que su mirada cesaba, pero no me otorgaba ni un parpadeo, me miraba sin más, hasta que le volví a besar.

Cuando lo necesite, pensé, sé que estará allí, aguardándome con esmero y que me otorgará una sonrisa de verdad cuando aparezca por el umbral de la puerta y le podré besar sin objeción, porque al fin y al cabo, esto no es amor, no, es solo falta de cariño.

¿Qué ocurre?- Me pregunta Jacob.- Estás ausente.- Me dice y acerca su mano a mi mejilla, su tacto es casi repulsivo, pero también necesario, tengo ganas de llorar cuando miro su rostro, sin saber el futuro que está a punto de ocurrir.

Sé que nada será lo mismo hasta que no olvide lo ocurrido, pero la seguridad de que volverá a ocurrir me hace no desear olvidarle, si quiera dónde está su habitación en aquella gran mansión.

Jamás me iba a olvidar de aquella habitación, era como estar en el cielo, en todos los aspectos, jamás podría si quiera olvidar lo que ocurrió aquella noche, lo sé, es el único recuerdo que me perseguirá para siempre.

Suspiro y me levanto con cautela de aquel acantilado, Jacob si quiera se levanta cuando yo lo hago, a pocos pasos del acantilado está su casa, sé que si quiera espera un beso, él también siente que las cosas han cambiado demasiado en casi nada de tiempo, lo que él no sabe es cuando ocurrió, si días, horas o simples segundos, lo sé, lo veo en su mirada y lo compadezco por enamorarse de mí.

Nos vamos a estrellar, pienso, esto se va a estrellar** (1)** y no sé a dónde iré cuando él se no esté, porque al fin y al cabo, sea como sea, es Jacob, el chico con quién siempre puedo estar feliz, no quiero que no estrellemos, no quiero ser otra historia de desamor que contar, no soy otra historia.

Lo siento.- Susurro, a pasos de mi camioneta.

Él se queda inmóvil, en el sitio, sin decir nada.

¿Qué te ocurre?- Susurra.- ¿Ya no me quieres?-

Me quedo perpleja, claro que le quiero, él es la persona con que tengo que cumplir mi sueño, con quién debo ser feliz, claro que le debo querer, tengo demasiada confianza puesta en él para que la arruine en un instante, estoy aquí, pienso, y él está tan cerca mío y a la vez tan lejos y hace tiempo que lo decidí y ya no me puedo echar, no puedo cagarla, no puedo.

Me quedo pensando, que todo lo que tenemos explotará de un momento a otro, todos los sentimientos, los miedos, los temores, las verdades y el momento parece que se acerca, aunque, prefiero que ese momento llegue antes de que él me deje, hay cosas indispensables en mi vida y desde que conozco a Jacob, él es uno de ellos.

Me acerco al acantilado, mis pies se quedan justo en la apunta del abismo, respiro hondo y miro un segundo a Jacob, él si quiera alza la mirada, mira mis pies, con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

La pregunta de verdad es si tú me quieres a mí.- Respondo, mientras el gélido viento azota mi rostro.- ¿Me quieres, Jacob?- Interrogo.-¿ Soy lo suficiente buena para ti?.-

El abismo cada vez parecía más cercano, sin saber porqué, podía verme a mí misma hundirme en el agua, en las profundidades y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, tan solo podía observar el agua contra las rocas, azotándolas y me quedé sin respiración, demasiado aturdida como para mirar al rostro de Jacob.

¿O a caso soy una puta historia nueva que contar...?- Me quedé sin respiración, mientras sentía que me desequilibraba.-¿..algún dí...?-

Me desequilibré por completo y caí, al principio, el terror se apoderó de mí e intenté agarrarme a las piedras, mientras Jacob gritaba mi nombre, pude mirar hacia arriba un segundo y ver como Jacob se quitaba su camiseta para salvarme.

¿A caso quería esto?

¿Quería ser salvada de nuevo?

Algo en mí me gritaba la respuesta, soy como una niña pequeña que busca atención, lo sé, soy lo peor que el mundo puede crear, soy algo terrible, me doy asco a mí misma, quiero desaparecer de la faz de la tierra durante un instante, cierro los ojos con fuerza, pero no puedo ver nada, todo es negro, parece que la fase de caer derrotada en un sueño profundo no va a llegar nunca.

Y es que no llega.

Me sobresalto al abrir los ojos y encontrarme las obres marrones de Jacob delante mío, en medio del agua, él parece más pálido, aunque sigue siendo, inconfundiblemente, de un color rojizo como un indio americano que es, se acerca a mí, casi vacilante y sus labios se acomodan a los míos durante un instante, primero me quedo perpleja, pero entonces, lo comprendo.

Está dando aire a mis pulmones, si quiera me había percatado de que no había respirado en un buen rato, era extraño como algo tan necesario como el respirar se me había pasado por alto, por pensar, en realidad, en nada.

Los labios salvadores de Jacob, en estos momentos eran cálidos, pero a la vez demasiado fríos, era como si no deseara transmitirme ningún sentimiento, pero a la vez, demasiados, era extraño, la vida traspasaba mis venas y palpitaba gracias a Jacob, por un momento, me percaté de que en ese momento, mi vida dependía de Jacob, nunca mejor dicho y aquello, me hizo estremecer.

Me zafé de su dulce agarre y nadé hacia la luz que se divisaba arriba, cuando mi rostro halló la superficie, deseé volver a entrar a las aguas, que hasta en ese instante, no parecían tan frías hasta que mi mente acogió la realidad, me estaba _pelando_ de frío** (2).**

Me acerco a la orilla de la playa, nado como puedo, atravesando las grandes olas y el frío estremecedor y me acerco a la playa, donde nadie se percata de mi presencia, tengo el autoreflejo de abrigarme con mi polera, pero está tan mojada que no sirve de demasiado, miro a Jacob y me enfuruño con él, tal vez, porque no fue tan perfecta la salvación como imaginé.

-¡ Estarás contento!- Grito, mientras él sale del agua como un perro mojado y se sacude.

Me mira y enarca una ceja, irritado.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!- Grita.

Me has hecho ponerme de los nervios, hasta que me he caído.- Escupo.- ¿Te parece poco.?- Profiero un gruñido y él me lo devuelve con más intensidad.

-¡No es culpa mía que te hayas caído! ¡ Eres torpe! ¡ No soy Diós para quitarte la torpeza!- Grita y entrecierro los ojos, aquello sí que fue un golpe bajo.

¡ Te odio!- Grito sin pensar.

¡Yo también te odio!- Grita él.

Siento ganas de romper a llorar, en realidad, deseaba que él me dijera que no me odiaba, que se acercara a mí y me abrazara, aquello habría salido en cualquier película o novela romántica, pero nuestra historia cada vez parecía más una parodia de un drama adolescente, aprieto los puños con fuerza y rabia.

¿Entonces qué hacemos saliendo juntos?- Pensé, por un instante, que mi voz iba a rasgar el cielo, pero fue un susurro corrompido, un susurro dolido y él se quedó allí, sin decir nada, había tocado lo único que no podía tocar**(3)**

No lo sé.- Dijo él con un hilo de voz.- ¡No lo sé!- Gritó.- Yo al menos, ser el mayor gilipoyas de la historia, porqué tú nunca me has querido ni valorado, con todo lo que yo te he amado... ¡Jamás fue recíproco! ¡Vamos a por Jacob! ¡Seguro que nos hace feliz unos días! ¡ Después lo tiraré y listos!.- Imitó mi voz.- ¡Qué pena, pues Jacob se enamoró de ti!.- Gritó.

Si esta historia fuera de amor, de algún libro romántico, yo hubiese corrido, con los ojos colmados de lágrimas y habría besado a Jacob con furor, pero esto ni mucho menos es un cuento de amor, una historia de ilusión, algo de buen sentimiento, no hay nada bueno en esta historia, nada alentador para crear una bonita historia de amor, aquí no hay sentimientos a parte del odio, el rencor y la venganza, o al menos, eso es lo que recorre mis venas y como gran protagonista de la historia, no creo que sea algo demasiado bueno para explicar.

Pero, otra vez, sin darme cuenta, he conducido a casa de los Cullen, estoy mojada de los pies a la cabeza, tengo el pelo enmarañado y los ojos colmados de lágrimas que parecen no cesar, me retuerzo del frío, me estremezco levemente, me aduermo de mis palabras mentales e intentó no pensar en como se ha quedado el interior del coche, después de yo haber entrado demasiado mojada.

Salgo del coche con cautela, con anhelo de que Edward esté solo, o tal vez Alice, tampoco me importaba demasiado, pero tan solo deseaba que uno de aquellos dos personajes abriera la puerta y me dedicara una gran sonrisa, pero parecía que no iba a conseguirla nunca.

Pues delante mío apareció Emmet Cullen, el mayor de los Cullen, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro al verme mojada de pies a cabeza, enarco una ceja y él se va, haciéndome una seña para que entre, mientras se carcajea.

¿Qué te pasó, Bells?- Preguntó, con voz ahogada.

Me caí por un acantilado.- Concluí, mientras él se dejó de carcajear al instante, me miró con las pupilas dilatadas.

Espera un segundo.- Suplicó.- Mejor no te sientes en ningún sitio, Esme tiene mucho cariño..-Dubititó.- A todo.

Cuando me percaté, ya estaba vestida con ropa de Alice que Emmet me había prestado amablemente, es más me arrastraba, sin más preámbulos a la habitación de Edward, la

que, en confesiones anteriores, aseguré que nunca olvidaría.

En cuanto voy subiendo las escaleras, una ola de esperanza llena de mi corazón, huele a muerte, pero a la vez a esperanza y a sueños incumplidos, que parecen desvanecerse en el aire, pero sigue la esperanza entre los rincones de la casa, parece que tan solo huele a esperanza.

Aunque parece que a Edward no le quede nada.

Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación de Edward él está en una silla de ruedas, riendo a carcajadas mientras veía la televisión, pero entonces, sus carcajadas cesan en seco, creo que tengo algo de culpa, enarca las cejas, dubitativo, mientras me mira, creo que ya había perdido la esperanza de que volviese a venir a verle, de que le entregara una sonrisa, pero es entonces, cuando él sonríe y no parece nada obligado a sonreír y tengo la sensación de que algo inunda mi corazón, es algo extraño, algo parecido a la esperanza que pensé que se me había marchitado.

¿Qué tal estás?- Pregunto, pero al momento, me trago mis palabras.

¿Cómo va a estar?

Está a punto de morir y a ti solo te interesa porque te ayuda a olvidar, aunque solo sea unos segundos, el dolor que arrastras, Isabella, eres lo peor.

Pero es que él me mira y parece que las estrellas brillan de nuevo, es aquella mirada penetrante que tanto me agrada, es como si él bajara la luz del cielo y me la mostrara a través de sus ojos y me siento segura, casi completa, si eso no fuera casi imposible.

Me siento vacía desde hace demasiado tiempo, impulsada por algo que debería ser la felicidad y me siento sumamente estúpida, pues desde entonces, busco la felicidad en todo rincón del mundo, tal vez me convierta en una esposa infiel, posiblemente, ese sea mi futuro, pero tampoco me importa demasiado, es como si nada fuera demasiado desde hace tiempo.

No estoy tan mal, hoy, me siento casi..- Pensó la palabra con detenimiento.- _medianamente casi estable.-_

_-_**Medianamente **_estable_**.-**Repetí sus palabras, con eufemismo y casi reproche.

_Casi_.-Me corrigió.- Medianamente _casi_ estable.- Repitió.

-Eso..-Dubitité.-Está bien.-

No sé porqué, pero hoy esperaba un Edward destrozado por mi pérdida durante dos días, pero para mi sorpresa, él estaba mejor que la última vez, lleno de vida, de sonrisas, _medianamente casi estable_, pero yo seguía esperando a un Edward que se derrumbara delante mío y me pidiera que jamás me fuera lejos, que no me fuera de su lado, que en un día, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero me necesitaba, un Edward que tuviese miedo de la muerte, casi tanto como yo de la infelicidad, pero no fue así.

**F**_ui yo, _la que cayó al suelo, sollozando, con las manos en mi rostro y Edward, mirándome, fui yo quién gritó y quién habló balbuceante, fui yo quién le necesitaba..

_No me volveré a ir, pero no te vayas de mi lado, en un día, todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero te necesito..-_Admití.-_Tengo miedo.-_

Él no dice nada, se me queda mirando, si quiera se atreve a tocarme, su silla de ruedas hace un chirrido cuando él la mueve hacia atrás, menospreciándome, cuando alzo la mirada, le encuentro a él, con mirada inexpresiva, fría, casi impecable.

Vete.- Dice.

Mis pupilas se dilatan y no lo dudo ni un instante, me levanto del suelo, corriendo, con el corazón en puño y sumamente avergonzada, cierro la puerta de un portazo y corro por los pasillos de esa casa, por el camino, me encuentro a Emmet, que me sonríe.

Gracias por venir a ver a mi hermano..- Dice, con una sonrisa.

No hay de qué.- Digo, simplemente, mientras le rehuyo y corro lejos de aquella casa.

Cuando me encuentro en frente de mi coche, me cuesta encontrar mis llaves en mi bolso y me siento tan mal, pero lo casual es que no lloro, nunca puedo llorar en soledad, es demasiado triste, tan solo me siento utilizada, yo que pensé que era la que utilizaba a los demás y son las personas quién me utilizan a su antojo, soy un muñeco, un_ puto_ muñeco para todo el mundo.

Cuando encuentro las llaves, ahora es el problema meterlas en la ranura, mis manos están temblorosas, pero no voy a llorar, nunca he llorado en la soledad, nunca lo haré, no soy débil, soy fuerte, puedo con todo, jamás me vencerán, jamás caeré ante el mundo, jamás los sentimientos se apoderarán de mí, no pueden hacerlo, no soy tan débil, soy fuerte, soy fuerte, jamás lloraré porque todo salió mal, no soy débil, soy fuerte.

Cuando la llave da la vuelta dentro de la ranura, abro la puerta con rapidez y los pocos segundos he estado ahí parada me han parecido interminables horas, entro en el coche y lo pongo en marcha, no me siento bien, no sé si podré conducir con normalidad, estoy bien, nada ocurrirá, todo está bien, nada sale mal cuando tienes fe, alguien me lo dijo, creo que Jacob, me culpo por pensar en él otra vez, me odio.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRG!- Gritó, mientras pego el volante en medio de la carretera, no me siento bien, todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, que se pare el mundo en este instante, que se pare de una vez.

-¡Para ya!.- Gritó.- Todo va a salir bien.-Me digo a mí misma.- Todo saldrá bien...-Respiro con dificultad y cierro los ojos, mientras tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

En la lejanía veo una tienda de carretera, aparto mal el coche delante de esta y compro demasiada comida para mí, pero la ingiero con rapidez en mi coche, no tengo hambre en realidad, pero me siento cansada de todo, hacía tiempo que no ocurría esto, no quiero recaer.. **(4)**

Pero lo hago, cuando me lo he comido todo – más bien ingerido de forma brutal.- - salgo del coche, con pasos moribundos y desorientados, me paro delante del escaparate de la gasolinera, mi refleja, sin forzar la vista, se puede ver perfectamente en él, es como si en un momento, mi cuerpo se distorsionara.

Entrecierro los ojos, sin volver a creer que mi figura se haya vuelto a distorsionar de esta forma, como hace dos años, tan solo de mirarme de perfil, ver mi cintura más ancha y mis pechos demasiado redondos me dan ganas de vomitar, o tal vez es la comida ingerida que ya hace efecto, o tal vez es que mis dedos, se vuelven casi instintivamente a mi garganta.

_**Los sueños se han vuelto a romper y ahora sí que ya no me queda ni tu habitación, es como un foso de oscuridad, déjame gritar, no me siento bien hablando como si todo fuera bien, deja de decir que todo va bien cuando sabes que jamás ocurrirá, quiero estar al lado de tu cama, pero parece que ese ya no es mi lugar..**_

_**Muchas gracias por todas las firmas, me estoy quedando parada porque jamás había tenido tanta audiencia, muchísimas gracias, hoy, voy a incluir nombres:**_

_**amys cullen**_

_**suiza-love**_

_**thailohe**_

_**christti**_

_**AlicEdward_Cullen**_

_**Emily Angel Masen**_

_**Liah Dragga**_

_**Cathya-cullen**_

_**Gabriela-lua**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

**1 - es una cosa parecida a la expresión de **_**esto se va a ir a pique**_**, que quiere decir, que no va a salir bien.**

**2 -Pelando, es como decir de forma coloquial que tiene mucho frío.**

**3 -Cuando en una relación las lineas están trazadas, tocar algo que no se puede tocar es decir o hacer algo que implica algo que dañe a la otra persona y qué tú misma te has impuesto hasta olvidar para no dañarle.**

**4 - En el próximo capítulo se explicará mejor, un recuerdo, pero es que me cuesta demasiado escribir esto por toda la presión que tengo, jamás había tenido tanto público.**

**Preguntas de ahora y hace un par de capítulos y comentarios varios:**

**Suiza love, **_afirma que hubiese sido mejor con dos años más cada personajes. _

**Mi respuesta.**

_Quiero demostrar como el amor puede florecer con tan poca edad y la razón de la que Edward, con tan poca edad, sea responsable de muchas cosas – ya se verá- hace a la historia más tierna ._

A **Christtie**_ le gustarían lemmons en la historia._

**Mi respuesta.**

_Si hay muchas personas que desean lemmon, me las ingeniaré, pero, personalmente, creo que el lemmon sobra en alguna historias y respetando la opinión personal de cada persona de momento no tengo en mente un lemmon._

**Emily Angel Masen**_, pregunta por la edad._

**Mi respuesta.**

_Si te fijas, en el primer capítulo ya dice la mayoría de las edades, pero sé que a veces no sueles fijarte en los detalles y más en la historia en sí ; Isabella y Alice tienen quince años, Edward tiene trece y Jacob y Jasper dieciséis_

**Christtie,**_pregunta por la enfermedad de Edard._

**Mi respuesta.**

_Personalmente, no quiero decir ninguna verdadera, pues no estoy enferma de nada en lo cual pueda llegar a la muerte y lo vería hipócrita hablar de ello, cuando no tengo ni idea, por lo cual, tampoco habrán EPV y no se especificará nunca la enfermedad._

_**Si seguís enviando preguntas o algo que no os parezca bien con la historia, lo responderé encantada y hasta puede que vuestras palabras modifiquen la historia! =)**_

_**Y un beso gigante a **__**mMe**_**Mermaid y Claire Cullen, a las cuales les debo una gran inspiración y a las cuales espero ver en mis firmas próximamente, un gran beso, ustedes sí que me dan la inspiración necesaria para seguir adelante.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Esto se borrará dentro de poco para dar paso a un capítulo.**

**Pero, quiero agradecer a MyM Ciber Friendship por la maravillosa portada de Impopular: juegos a oscuras! ¡De veras! ¡Fantástica!**

**& también, gracias por enseñarme como colgarlas y por el apoyo! Un besazo!**

**Portada Impopular: ****http: // . Com/ 25smys7 .jpg**

**& también, agradecer a Ale por la portada de adiction ****http: // . com/ 2ije4h. jpg**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**

**un beso muy grande!**

**& aquí os dejo los links de todas las historias con las sipnopsis .**

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras. (con portada)**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

_**Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' **__: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

**- ****h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 1 7 7 1 7 / 1 / Impopular_Juegos_a_oscuras**** -**

**Infantile offer: Cerca del abismo (sin portada; si alguien se anima..;) ..)**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:** _Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la proposición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

**Nueva sipnopsis: **_Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'- _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 6 3 4 0 / 1 / Infantile_offer_Cerca_del_abismo**

**Oh my Bella**

**Ed/Bella**

**Sipnopsis: **_Isabella ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre, el problema, es que jamás se atrevido a decir nada, inspirada en oh mary de Taylor swift [nuevo final]_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 9 5 7 / 1 / Oh_mi_Bella**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Sipnopsis:**_Todas buscamos al hombre perfecto,¡ pues ahora hay una página para encontrarlo! El problema será si tu hombre perfecto tiene 12 años más que tú y es el mejor amigo de tu hermano._

**Parejas:**_Edward/Bella._

**Rating: **_K+_ (no se me da bien los lemmons, lo siento)

**Actualizaciones: **Cuando pueda.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 5 2 7 / 1 / El_hombre_perfecto -**

**Isabella, trátame bien – sin portada --**

**Sipnopsis **_**:**__Isabella, tratame__ en la canción de Carolina_

**Ed/bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 7 3 0 3 8 / 2/ Isabella_portate_bien -**

**The new generation Vulturi – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis: **

_Después de la muerte de su familia, Edward pide a la nueva familia Vulturi la muerte, pero lo que no sabe, es que acaba de destinarse a una vida en el castillo, con los nuevos Vulturis y su pasado._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 2 7 4 2 2 / 1 / The_New_Generation_Vulturi -**

**Recuerdos de oscuridad – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?_

_-_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 1 4 0 6 / 1 / Recuerdos_de_oscuridad**

**Vampires : the boarding school of the lies – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis**

_Bella de trece años se escapa de casa, harta de sus maltratos constantes, pero fuera,si quiera se percata que le espera la muerte, si no fuera, porque Alice la acoge, Bella desconfía, pero lo que no sabe, es que su nueva familia, está repleta de vampiros._

**Parejas:**Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**

_Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 7 1 4 / 1 / Vampires_the_boarding_school_of_the_lies -**

**Adiction: Seis meses y adiós. - con portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**_UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE_

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 6 8 7 / 1 / Adiction_Seis_meses_y_adios -**

**Smile: las dos caras del mundo – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Rosalie siempre lo tuvo todo, pero llega un día, que se fija en su jardinero y ve que el amor que siente por él sigue persistente desde que tenían 5 años. Pero ella tendrá que decidir como vivir con él , su primera sonrisa._

**Parejas: **_Rosalie / Emmet._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 4 0 8 3 0 / 1 / Smile_Las_dos_caras_del_mundo -**

**El cuaderno: Confesiones de él y la otra – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_-Él me dijo que te lo diera, antes de irse la noche que no volvió.-Sonrió' '-Edward está vivo!- '- No vuelvas a pegarme!-' '-Tú nunca serás la otra, Bella, nunca..- UA T2HUMANOS._

**Ed/ bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5 5 6 4 5 1 0 / 1 / El_cuaderno_Confeseiones_de_el_y_la_otra -**

**Tentación: Después de amanecer – sin portada**

**Sipnopsis**

_En pocos años, todo a cambiado. Algo ocurrió entre Renesme y Jacob que hizo que el corazón de Jacob se descompusiera. Pero Jacob no está solo, no mientras la hija de Seth Clearwater, Amanda Clearwater, pueda evitarlo._

**Renesme/Jacob/amanda **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 3 8 1 7 / 1 / Tentacion_Despues_de_amanecer -**

**2 one- shots de alteraciones de luna nueva**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s/ 5471028/1/Puerto_Seguro -**

**Jacob/Bella**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 8 4 3 1 / 1 / E n s u e n o -**

**Edward /Bella.**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**


	5. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
